Hot cocoa
by Ariana M
Summary: Minerva McGonagall estava tento um dia desagradável até que veio Alvo Dumbledore com seu açúcar com chocolate quente.


Era mais um dia gelado na ponderosa Hogwarts. O inverno costumava judiar de quem estivesse dentro do castelo, já material que o erguia também não colaborava para manter os corpos aquecidos sem que se acendesse uma boa lareira. A poucas semanas do Natal e já de férias, Alvo Dumbledore havia conseguido arrastar Minerva McGonagall outra vez para um chocolate quente.

A professora de Transfiguração e mulher de confiança do bruxo lançou um olhar torto para a caneca com bebida fumegante. Mirando a Dumbledore como os olhos de quem não precisava beber para não gostar, indagou com quê hostil:

- Pensei ter pedido chá preto sem açúcar.

- Sinto muito, Minerva, mas o chá acabou. - mentiu descaradamente o diretor, sorrindo com travessura e olhos cintilando atrás dos óculos ao sentar-se na sua poltrona, olhando para ela.

No assento ao lado McGonagall começava a ficar ranzinza. Acordara de mal humor naquele dia e como se isso não lhe bastasse uma coruja velha estragou seu café-da-manhã ao perder o senso de direção e aterrissar no seu prato, batendo na sua taça de bebida e derramando tudo no seu colo. - Pobre coruja. - Ainda Pirraça viera lhe enfernizar fazendo malabarismos com livros roubados da _sua_ estante claramente para provocá-la e espantar o próprio tédio, divertindo-se com o risco que corria ao deixá-la furiosa. Mais tarde teve que punir dois alunos por tentarem soterrar um colega com neve. Dois _grifinórios_. Tentando soterrar um _grifinório_. O almoço melhorara um pouco seu humor, mas qualquer fagulha poderia gerar uma recaída. Que estava acontecendo. Mas por estar na presença de Dumbledore conseguiu manter o máximo de seu humor comum - o que não era tão diferente da recaída assim.

- Sinto muito, mas recusarei a bebida.

- Ah, mas por quê? - perguntei Dumbledore com olhar teatralmente pidão.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de nada muito doce.

- Mas não está muito doce, juro.

- Eu garanto que sim.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- _Você_ fez esse chocolate.

- Isso não é uma prova concreta.

- Bem, então vamos lá: você colocou _marshmallows_ e só o aroma parece prestes a deixar açúcar nos meus cabelos.

- Chocolate quente sem marshmallows não é chocolate quente, assim como chocolate quente sem aroma doce não é chocolate quente.

- Mas esse cheiro está _muito_ doce, esqueça. - e abandonou a caneca sobre a pequena mesa na frente deles, as chamas da lareira refletindo na madeira encerada.

Dumbledore deixou alguns poucos segundos correrem em silêncio.

- Eu tinha preparado uma surpresa. - declarou por fim.

- Ah, eu tinha esse medo também.

Um sorriso começou a brotar no meio da barba alva.

- Começa com "tri".

Bufando, Minerva cruzou as pernas, arrumou o vestido sobre elas e pousou as mãos nos joelhos pretendendo demonstrar que não tinha mais interesse naquela conversa. Era por algo ridículo, admitia, mas estava começando a perder a paciência.

- E termina com "tões".

As sobrancelhas finas e escuras da professora se ergueram ligeiramente pouco antes de franzirem.

- Não posso acreditar que você mergulhou tritões de gengibre aí!

- Não fico nem um pouco admirado com essa observação, minha cara, já que foi uma tarefa terrivelmente difícil sendo que eles não paravam de se debater.

- _Dumbledore_!

- Desculpe.

Ninguém falou por alguns momentos, a quietude constrangedora sobre eles como um cobertor pesado demais. Minerva olhava para um ponto qualquer do lado oposto ao do velho amigo enquanto este ocupava-se dando bebericadas na própria bebida. Silêncio acompanhado de peso gradativo na consciência. Depois de um tempo o bruxo se levantou ainda segurando a sua caneca, mexeu alguma gaveta da escrivaninha e voltou com um pote de tampa xadrez, o qual deixou sobre a mesa em frente ao fogo.

- Para você. - falou enquanto isso.

McGonagall só esticou-se para tomar o pote para si depois de alguns momentos após Dumbledore se sentar e algumas olhadelas. Culpa. Uma maldita culpa, argh!

- Obrigada. - respondeu com muito bem coberta dificuldade.

Ela pegou com cuidado um dos tritões, lacrando o recipiente logo para que nenhum escapasse. Aguardou o que tinha pego quietar, algo que não demorou muito, e deu uma mordida discreta. Niguém falou.

A tutora virou a cabeça para encarar o chefe.

- Desculpe, Alvo.

Algumas piscadas que o assemelharam a uma criança ingênua que digeria palavras inesperadas e um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe. - retorquiu mais feliz.

Ela sorriu de canto. Cada qual se concentrou em sua própria bebida ou comida depois daquilo em um clima bem mais leve.

Enquanto ouvia o baixo som de um mastigar discreto, os olhos azuis claros de Dumbledore cintilaram de modo todo especial atrás das lentes embaçadas pelo vapor. Missão cumprida.


End file.
